The Deadly Feeling
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: This takes place about a year after the storymoviemusical and Christine has gone back to Erik, but she then begins to wonder if it was the right choice. RC EC EM LAST CHAPTER UP! Finished for the time being, but I may come back and add some things.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first POTO chapter fanfic, so if you review, please be gentle. Oh, and this is mostly R/C (if you don't like it, don't read it!) with some E/C and a little bit of E/M thrown in. Enjoy!

P.S. Sorry if the chapter's short.

The Deadly Feeling

Chapter 1

It had been six months since I left Raoul and came back to Erik, but for some reason, I felt empty, as if something was missing. The nights I spend with Erik were wonderful, they really were, but I couldn't help resisting ever so slightly when Erik would come close and wrap me in his warm embrace. Because at times, his embrace felt cold and unwelcoming, and lately, whenever I was around him I would start to feel sick. Today was no different, it was morning and I woke up to a terrible sight! I have no clue what he was doing but he came in half dressed and sopping wet! He must have left his mask in his room, for he didn't have it on, but I didn't mind. "Good morning, mon ange," he said softly as I continued to gape at his appearance. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Christine," he said.

As he turned to go, I saw a jagged gash running from his hip to his knee and a few bruises on his face. "What were you doing?" I cried on alarm. He took a deep breath started to tell me his story.

"It all began when I was taking my morning swim in the lake, when all of the sudden I saw a figure up ahead, apparently, he had gotten the same idea to take a swim in this very lake. He didn't notice me at first, until I was practically right next to him, he tried to swim off, but I was too fast for him. I lashed out my lasso and missed, grunting in discouragement, I lashed out again, it tightened on his wrist as he screamed out in pain. When I thought I had him, he swung around and punched me hard in the jaw. I tried hard not to cry out in pain as my leg slammed into the wall as caught onto a rock that stuck out. He apparently must have found a way to escape, for when I turned around he was gone, but unknowingly, he was right behind me and as I turned around he struck again, this time in the shoulder. So I turned around again and pushed him against the wall, bruising **his** shoulder as he tried to go up for air, I also, went up for air then turned to dunk the boy back into the freezing water..."

"Then what," I asked, trembling.

"Well instead I grabbed the boy by his bruised shoulder, brushing it even more as we both dived under and punched his eye bruising it terribly. Shocked, he tried to swim away again, but had ended up slamming his head and his ankle against the wall and scraping it as he tried to swim to the surface and..."

"Enough!" I cried, and then asked, "Do you know what he looked like?"

"He was kinda pale, I'm guessing he doesn't go outside much or he was just terrified. He also was somewhat tall and I think he had fair colored hair, he looked familiar, but it was too dark to tell..."

My heart seemed to stop when Erik described the man, for I knew at that moment who he was talking about. _"Oh no." _I thought, _"Raoul!" _"Is he... is he dead?" I stammered.

_"_No, just knocked unconscious." Then he asked in a suspicious voice, "Why should it matter to you?"

Then I said in a very irritated voice, trying to hide my fear, "I'm acquiring about someone's health, is that so unnatural?"

"It is when you're acquiring about a stranger before your own lover," he said just as irritated. "**You're not my lover!"** I screamed impulsively and I immediately regretted my words as he drew up to his full height and roared, **"YOU BELONG TO ME!!!" **Then he stormed out of the room as I wept bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own "Phantom"

Chapter 2

It was later; I was walking along the banks of the lake, my heart aching for Raoul. I was consumed with worry for him, _"why was Raoul swimming down here in the first place?"_ I wondered. _"Was he looking for me?" _ My thoughts were cut off at the sound

of Erik's melodious voice. "Christine," he said gently. "It is time for your music lesson." "Very well." I answered reluctantly. I took one last look at the dark waters and then followed him into his house on the underground lake to start our lesson. But for some reason, I could not concentrate, "Christine, did you mean what you said I am not your lover?" Erik asked, not looking at me. "No, no, mon ange." I answered, unsure. I kissed him on the forehead and fought to keep down the bile that rose in my throat. _"Do you really love Erik?"_ I asked myself. _"Of course you do, look at all he's done for you," _one half of me seemed to say. But the other half seemed to say _"He manipulated you into loving him; remember how he yelled at you, saying you belong to **him**." _ I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Erik and I continued with the lesson. "Sing, my angel of music, sing for me!" he commanded, and I sang, but I didn't sing for **him** tonight no, I sang for someone far, far away from me. But as I sang, my mind started to wander again. I was so lost in my thoughts that I accidentally hit a wrong note, "WAIT!" he shouted. His outburst snapped me back into reality, "why did you do that?" he asked. "Why did I do what?" I asked, dazed. "Hit that wrong note." he answered. "What is the matter, Christine?" "I'm not sure," I said, "I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night," I lied. Then he said lovingly, "perhaps you should take a short rest." I nodded, turned and quickly left the room.

I woke up later, to the sound of someone softly calling my name. _"Christine, Christine,"_ for a moment, it sounded exactly like Raoul, so I slowly opened my eyes, hoping to see him there. But no, when I opened my eyes there stood Erik, (he had his mask on at this point) softly asking me to wake up. I sighed as I tried to hide my disappointment, "what time is it?" I asked.

"About four o'clock, you slept for nearly two hours." he said, with practically no emotion at all. _"If Raoul had said it, he'd probably laugh at me a little for sleeping so long during the day." _ I smiled at the thought. "I shall be out in a few minutes." I told Erik, shooing him out the door. Once it was closed, I breathed a sigh of relief, then went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I put on a pretty green dress and left my bedroom to meet Erik for dinner.

For the first few minutes it was so quiet you could hear a dust mite sneeze from its own dust. "So did you have a good rest, dear?" Erik asked, breaking the silence. "Oh yes, thank you." I answered sweetly. We sat in silence for a few more minutes and then I said "This dinner is very good, how did you learn to cook so well?" "When someone lives alone, they have to learn to do things such as cooking." he answered with a small smile. Seeing him smile made me feel a little better (he hardly ever smiles, at least not around me.) After dinner, we sat at the fireplace for a little while and then I said "I think I'll retire now, good night." I got up, walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on his forehead (bile did not rise in my throat this time,) once I was in my room I dressed and went to bed. I fell asleep easily with nothing but thoughts of Raoul filled my head. The last thing I could hear was him singing _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was days later, I woke up early and before anyone was awake, I decided to go and take a swim myself. When I was far enough away from the house, I started to sing softly. I stopped short when I saw a tall figure up ahead; I wasn't sure what to do, so I dived into those dark waters. When I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I popped my head out of the water, pushed my long curls out of my eyes and took a look around. When I felt it was safe, I started to relax. _"Perhaps it was just my imagination,"_ I thought with relief as I swam toward the wall. Once I was out of the water, I just sat there, kicking my feet in the water dreamily and humming softly to myself when all of the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. At first I thought it was Erik, but then I realized that the hand wasn't cold and bony, but warm and soft, it felt wonderful, but one question enter my head at exact moment _"If that isn't Erik, then who **is **behind me? _The moment I turned, my question was answered, for there crouching behind me was Raoul! His clothes were soaked and he had a black eye, but his smile was warm. For a moment or two we just sat there, staring at each other in disbelief and then I flew into his arms. "Oh Raoul!" I cried. "I thought you had forgotten about me!" "I could never forget you." he answered, as he held me close. I rested my head on his good shoulder as he cradled me for a few minutes. Then he held me at arms length and said, "Christine, I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, the time I had away from you gave me time to realize that you're an independent woman, and should be treated as such." Then he took my hands in his and asked in a gentle voice, "I love you and will you forgive me?" I heart leaped for joy when I heard these words, because I knew he meant what he said. "Of course, I'll forgive you only if you forgive me for leaving you in the first place." I said, gazing in his deep blue eyes. "I forgive you with all my heart," he whispered, giving me a look that made my heart melt, for I knew it was true. Our tender moment was broken by the sound of Erik's voice, "Christine!" he cried. "Oh, no, it's Erik, I must go." I told Raoul. "When will I see you again?" he asked, quickly. "Tomorrow at the same time, now go, quickly" I told him. I gave him a quick kiss and ran up to the house to meet Erik. "Where were you?" he asked suspiciously. "I was taking an early morning swim, dear." I said, breathlessly, there was now way I could lie about that since my clothes were extremely wet. "Yes, I can see that." he answered, eyeing me. "Well, go get yourself cleaned up and meet me in the dining room for some breakfast, okay?" (At that moment I realized that I was still in my chemise.) I nodded, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to my room, singing the whole time. In a few minutes after I had slipped on a lavender gown, I went to go meet Erik for breakfast. When I met up with him, I saw he had on a fresh tuxedo and he mask was gleaming in the candlelight as we sat down. "Did you rest well last night?" he asked as I put some butter on my toast. "Oh, yes. Thank you." I answered politely. We talked a little more on music, food and our heritage. After breakfast, Erik sat at the organ, as we started our lesson and I sang better then ever, and it was all because of my meeting that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wanted to apologize for the last chapter. I was in a hurry putting it up that I didn't bother with the format. But this chapter's format is a lot better, trust me. Please don't stop reviewing! Reviews are what keep me going!

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Phantom of the Opera." That's Gaston Leroux's and ALW's.

I wanted today to be over with, but the hours seemed to lag and when it was time for our music lesson, that seemed to take all eternity. I was finally glad when evening came; I was working on my stitching while Erik cleaned up after dinner. When he came into the room, it suddenly felt cold, too cold for my taste, so I moved closer to the fire.

"That quilt you're working on is coming along nicely," he said as he looked over my shoulder.

He sat down next to me for a few minutes in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire. After a while, I set aside my sewing, said good-night to Erik, and went to bed. Once again dreams of Raoul filled my head and my heart as I slept, waiting for morning to come.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I leaped out of bed and snuck out, before Erik was awake, to meet Raoul, and indeed he was there, waiting for me. (Luckily, Erik didn't know about Raoul and I meeting.) Every morning, we met by the lake. At the sight of him, my heart would begin to pound, harder each time. He still had a black eye, but to me, he was still as handsome as ever. One morning, as I flew into his arms, we kissed, more passionately then we have ever kissed before. After a few moments, he released me and his eyes, full of fiery passion, gazed into mine,

"Christine" he whispered, breathlessly.

"Yes?" I asked, just as breathlessly.

"Will you come away with me tonight?"

"I don't know, it's just too risky." I answered; I looked toward the ground as I said it, for I couldn't meet his eyes.

He tilted my chin so I had to look at him, "then I won't force you if you not sure, but it is dangerous for us to keep meeting like this."

I nodded, because I knew he was right. Then he held me close and kissed my forehead, as I laid my head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of it and listening to his comforting heartbeat, as he rubbed my back, drawing me closer to him, as if he couldn't bear to let go, as I tightened my hold on him. But unfortunately, Erik was calling for me, so I reluctantly let go Raoul, kissed him goodbye and went up to the house. I was able to put on a light pink gown and a rosebud hair band before Erik came in my room. "Good morning, Erik," I greeted him with a sweet smile.

"Erik, do you think we could go somewhere tonight?"

"Why do you ask, my child?" he asked, taking my hand and leading me to the dining room.

"Because I long to see the Opera again," I lied for I knew the real reason was to see my beloved Raoul.

"I suppose it would be alright, we'll go this evening." he told me sitting down.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, a little too excited. Erik just smiled, pleased to see me so happy.

That evening, Erik and I went up to see the opera and it was jammed pack, so Erik and I sat high above all the balconies, but I could see Raoul. I was so distracted that when Erik was jeering about how terrible the opera was, I couldn't hear him because I was so busy thinking of nothing but Raoul, nothing else seemed to matter but him. When we went back to the house on the lake, I was so tired that without even saying good-night, I went to bed, waiting to see my lover.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If I hadn't said it before, I'll say it now, this entire story is from Christine's POV.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

The next morning after my meeting with Raoul, I managed to scramble back into bed before Erik came in.

"Good morning, Erik," I greeted him in my sweetest tone of voice.

"Good morning," was his only reply. "Don't bother to get dressed, Christine," he told me as I got out of bed. "I have a surprise for you," he said as he took both of my hands and led me to a room I've never seen before, and lit a few candles.

At that moment, what I saw hanging in an open armore was a white wedding gown, trimmed with gold and had tiny gold silk rosebuds on the neckline. Hanging above it, was a beautiful lace veil attached to a flowered headband.

I gasped and Erik said, "Christine, I love you very much and it feels awkward living with you and you not being my wife." He paused and then he said, "Will you marry me?"

I didn't know what to do or say, "I...I uhh...I'm not sure..." I stuttered, keeping my gaze on the gown and away from Erik. "I'll have to think about it," I lied.

"Very well, you may go now," was all he said as I turned and quickly left the room. Then I darted out of the house and ran straight to the lake. Once I got there, I collapsed to the ground and sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks. Oh, how I longed to be in Raoul's embrace now more then ever and it hurt to know that he was up above while I was down here. _"I wonder if he can hear me,"_ I thought as I looked upward. I never bothered going back inside for dinner and stayed out there the whole evening until nighttime came. By then, I was too tired to go back inside, so I spent the night by the lake.

The next morning, I was waiting by the lake for our daily meeting until I heard Erik behind me.

"Where is Raoul?" I wondered, "and what is Erik doing up?" I turned around and greeted Erik good morning, "What are you doing up this early?" I asked, getting up.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, not looking at me.

"Oh, well... let's go back to the house, and I will make you a nice warm breakfast." I smiled, taking his arm.

As we were walking, I kept looking around trying to capture a glimpse of Raoul when I saw something in my bedroom window, when I saw what was, my mouth went dry. It looked liked the Punjab Lasso! _"But is the Punjab Lasso doing in **my **room?" _I thought in horror, though I tried not to show it.

"What is it, Christine?" Erik asked, looking at me. He must have seen how pale I was, because his eyes were full of concern.

"Nothing, just nothing!" I said quickly, as I tried to think of a reason for my behavior. But when I looked at my window again, nothing but thoughts of fear and dread entered my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, here's a new chapter! Please review! Slight warning though: Erik gets a little violent in this chapter, but please no flames!

Later that afternoon, after my music lesson, Erik and I sat down for lunch. But I could not eat, because when I thought of what I saw this morning, I would get a knot in my stomach. I just could not stop thinking of that lasso! That thought of it harming Raoul stuck in my mind like gum to the bottom of a shoe. "Christine?" Erik asked, trying to get my attention.

I looked up. "Yes, Erik?" I asked, trying to read his face.

"You've haven't said a word since we sat down, is there something on your mind? Perhaps you'd like to talk to me about it?" he said, reaching across the table to take my hand.

"No, thank you." I replied, getting up. "If I need anything, I'll ask, okay?" I said smiling and patting his hand, before leaving the room.

That night, before going to bed, I got a pen and some paper and wrote a note, asking help from my best friend. Here's what I wrote…

_To my dear friend Meg,_

_I write to you now for I need help and advice. Tell me, what would you do if you thought you loved someone once, only to find out you truly love someone else? Please send me an answer soon for I'm so lost…_

_Christine_

The next morning, I asked Erik if I may go up to deliver my letter to Meg. Luckily, to my surprise and great relief, he allowed me to go. When I got up there, I immediately rushed to the clump of dressing rooms where the ballerinas got ready for the operas. "Meg!" I cried out when I saw her. "Christine!" she called back as we ran to embrace each other. "Oh, Christine!" she said. I've missed you so much! How have you been? The Opera hasn't been the same since you left."

"Well," I said, as we sat down. "That's one reason why I came to see you."

After I talked with Meg, and gave her my letter (I didn't dare discuss my problem out loud, for fear of Erik hearing us.) I went back down to the house on the lake.

"Good afternoon, Christine." Erik greeted me with a small smile. "How is Meg doing?" (I always knew Erik had a soft spot for her.)

"She's in good health and good spirits. She has the lead dancing role and a small singing part in the next opera."

"Well good for her!" Erik beamed; I wondered why he was so happy this afternoon. I was just about to leave the room when Erik asked. "Christine, why have you been waking up so early lately?" He _sounded_ concerned, but I wasn't sure.

"I just like waking up early in the morning." I answered. (I know it was a stupid response, but I couldn't think of any thing else at the moment.) I turned my back to him and started to go when Erik said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Christine, I may not have known you long, but I've know you long enough to know when you're not telling the truth. You've never liked getting up early, why start now?" I bit my lip and kept quiet. Then he continued; his voice sounding cold. "Very well, if you're not going to answer, then I will supply the answer for you. It's because you've been seeing that Viscount of yours!"

"W-what are you talking about, Erik? You know Raoul and I haven't spoken in months. Why, he has probably forgotten all about me!" I said, trying to sound calm, but my heart was trembling in fear as I heard him get up from his desk. With each footstep closer, I could feel my heart pounding, louder each step, until he was right behind me. I could then hear him whisper into my ear as he tightly gripped my shoulders. "What do you take me for, Christine? A fool? Don't think I didn't hear you and that boy making plans to run away from here!" He gripped my shoulders tighter, his fingernails digging into my skin.

"Erik!" I screamed. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" But he ignored my plea and went on.

"And don't think you'll ever see him again! For I'm sure he won't be coming back for a long, long time. Unless…" He trailed off.

"Unless what?" I asked; my voice in a frightened whisper.

"Unless you know how to bring people back from the dead." He answered wickedly.

"No… He can't be…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Then a thought came to mind. "How do I know you're not lying?" I asked, turning to look at him, tears welling up in my eyes, but he wasn't behind me. Instead he was standing by the doorway of my bedroom looking in.

Then he said. "If you don't believe me, come see for yourself." Slowly, I walked over to Erik's side, unsure of whether I wanted to see what was in there. When I got there I gasped as I walked into the room. The whole place was trashed! There were books and things all over the floor, the mirror on my vanity was shattered, the quilt on my bed was torn and there were blood stains on the furniture and the rug. But the thing that frightened me the most was that there, lying by my window was the noose!

I nearly fainted when I saw it, but instead I turned to Erik still standing in the doorway and slapped him as hard as I could. **"HOW COULD YOU?!?!" **I screamed and then he grabbed me and pushed me up against the door, hurting my back terribly. He was furious!

"Do you want to know what betrayal feels like?" He asked angrily, as I crumpled to the floor. "**LIKE THIS!!!" **He shouted as I tried to get up, but he slapped me hard, sending me to the floor with a loud "thud!" That really got me angry, so I pick up a book lying near by and threw it at him. He staggered back as the object hit him square on the forehead. Cursing, he started toward me, anger flashing in his eyes, but I was too fast for him. I slammed the door in his face and locked it; the tears I had been holding back came forth, streaming down my cheeks, as I got up and threw myself on my bed, sobbing loudly. My cheek throbbed from where Erik had hit me and my back ached, but the thing I cried the most about was the loss of my beloved Raoul. I knew that without him, I was going to be miserable the rest of my days. At the thought of Raoul's death, my heart shattered into a thousand pieces just like my vanity mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter for all you nice people. Enjoy!

I stayed in my room the rest of the day, just looking out my window at the spot where Raoul and I met every morning. When out of the corner of my eye, I saw Meg. "What was she doing down here?" I asked myself as I saw her sneaking around by the house looking paranoid. "It's alright Meg!" I called out my window. "No one's here! But if you want to get in, you're going to have to climb through a window, all the doors are locked!"

Meg climbed though one of the lower windows and I let her into my room. "Christine!" She cried. "I talked with my mother and we have figured out a solution to yours and Raoul's problem!"

When she mentioned Raoul, I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I bit my lip and tried not to cry, but the tears came spilling out anyway.

"Christine, what's the matter?" Meg asked. "Was it something I said?"

"It's Raoul." I sobbed. "He-he he's dead!" I cried loudly.

"Oh, Christine." Meg whispered as she sat down beside me. "I'm so sorry." I could see tears welling in her eyes too and she cried with me all that afternoon.

It was later, Meg had left and Erik was back from the tavern. He came in my room after I got ready for bed. "Christine." He whispered. "May I talk to you?"

I turned around in my chair. "Sure, what is it?"

He took a step closer. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. You know I would never want to hurt you."

"_Sure." _I thought sarcastically as he talked on about how unworthy he was and how he would long for my love and affection. Then he walked out of the room to the piano and started playing a soft piece I never heard before. I walked out of my bedroom and went up behind him to see what he was playing.

At the top of the sheet music was the title it read, _"Christine's Theme." _I listened carefully and smiled softly, it was a medley of songs I sung: "Think of Me," the aria that shot me into stardom, "Angel of Music," the duet I sang with Meg down in the chapel where Erik first congratulated me for my success, "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again," the song I sang in the graveyard when I was missing my father so dearly… Then he came to a part the medley where he played a song I never sang but something he sang to me. It was "The Music of the Night," the song that gave me goose bumps every time I heard it, the song that stirred feeling of longing and desire within the dark part of my soul, the song that… I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him start to sing in his angelic voice.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender…"

I looked away and tried not to fall under his spell, but he cupped my chin and gently turned my face to look at him. "Turn your face away from the garish light of day; turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night..."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is like part two of Chapter 7. There's a bit more E/M in this chapter as well. Enjoy and please review!

"...Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar…"

He told me to close my eyes, and I obeyed. Slowly, I began to lose myself in his music and I could feel my soul soaring along with his voice…

"And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it; secretly possess you. Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night…"

I opened my eyes and my breathing grew ragged as the music started to crescendo.

"…Let your mind start a journey though a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you want to be!" He came toward me, whispering. "Only then can you belong to me…" I turned my back to him as he put his arms around me.

We both started to sway slowly to the sound of his voice. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me; trust me savor each sensation..."

I brushed my lips against his cheek as I turned around. He took my hand and began leading me once again to the candlelit room near the back of the back of the house.

"…Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in; to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night…"

Within a matter of seconds, I found myself in front of the armore, looking once again at that magnificent wedding gown and flowered veil.

"Christine…" Erik whispered, standing behind me. "Will you forgive me, and… marry me?"

Still entranced by his music, I nodded and said in a very soft voice. "Yes… yes I will."

The next morning Erik and I were discussing our wedding plans, when outside of our window, I saw Meg walking toward our house. I opened the door and greeted her.

"Meg, Meg!" I cried. "Guess what, Erik and I are getting married!"

"Oh!" She said, obviously taken aback. I thought I saw a look of disappointment on her face for a moment, but her voice appeared happy. "Well, congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

She gave me a hug and I invited her in. Erik had some errands to run, so he left me and Meg alone.

"It's so good of you to come here." I told her as we sat down for some lemonade. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then I asked.

"Meg, is there something wrong?"

She looked down at her lemonade and whispered. "I'm glad for you two, I really am but…" She stopped.

"But what?" I encouraged her to go on.

"But ever since I saw Erik in "Don Juan" I kinda developed feelings for him. His voice captivated me and I felt jealous when I saw him holding you, singing to you, begging you to love him, and…"

I reached across the table and took her small hand in mine. "Oh, Meg." I whispered. "My dear, dear friend. I'm sorry, I never knew."

She looked up at me and smiled a sad smile. "I didn't know myself until that night at the Opera."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes and then Meg asked. "So, do you want some help with the wedding plans?"

"Yes, please!" I said, letting go of her hand. "I need all the help I can get!" So, all that afternoon, Meg helped me with the wedding plans.

Later that evening, I went into another room for a moment to get something when I heard a muffled conversation outside the door. Erik had come home from his errands and was chatting with Meg, I started to open the door, but instead of opening it all the way, I just cracked it enough to see what was going on. Erik was congratulating Meg on getting the lead dancing role in the new Opera. Meg blushed a little and said.

"Thank you, Monsieur. But I find that my timing is off."

Erik smiled a little and replied. "Well, mademoiselle. If you ever find any free time in your schedule, perhaps I can help you."

Meg thanked him, said good night and did something that surprised me; she gave him a little kiss on the cheek! Now it was Erik's turn to blush as he bade her good night and closed the door. I then opened the door and just stood there, arms crossed, smiling mischievously. When he turned around and saw me, his expression changed.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled as I went to my room to change for bed. Within a few minutes, I slipped under my covers and fell asleep. I did not dream about Raoul those hours of darkness, for all I could hear was the music of the night.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note: I just wanted to clear some things up before I continued.

1. If the story says E/M, there **will** be more E/M.

2. I'm not turning this into a _complete _E/C story.

I noticed that some of you were kinda upset about what's going on, but don't worry, things will clear up soon, I promise you.

Thank you, and please don't stop reviewing!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's a new chapter! Please keep reviewing!

The next morning I woke up to what sounded like a distant moan; I sat up in bed and strained to listen; but never heard it again. I got out of bed and walked down to Erik's room and looked inside. There laid Erik sleeping peacefully; not making a sound, I pondered over this for a moment and then quietly went back to my room. I laid down on the bed and tried to get some more sleep, but I heard it again! I sat up and listened… there it was again! Then I knew that I wasn't dreaming! I got up and followed the sound; it led me out of the house and down toward the lake.

I walked along the banks and looked around, trying to decipher where the noise was coming from. It got louder as I started to go down one of the many tunnels down here, and it led me to a place I've never been before. I screamed as a couple of rats scurried passed me. How I hated rats! But not as much as I hated the dark, so I stood there rooted in my spot, wishing that I had brought a lantern or something. As soon as my eyes were about to see in the surrounding darkness, I made out what looked like a door at the end of passageway. I quietly, fearfully, walked toward it, not knowing what was inside.

But when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge; I then realized it was locked. I then heard a sound coming from inside the room, it sounded like a man groaning.

I then heard the stranger call out; "so what do you plan to do to me today? I know you're behind that door Erik! I know you can hear me!"

I gasped softly; it couldn't be! Could it? I then heard what sounded like the rustle of chains as the figure in that darkness tried to moved, he then collapsed cursing.

"Damn it!"

I then heard footsteps coming down the passageway. I ducked down in the shadows and watched as a dark figure passed me. As soon as he was gone, I rushed out of the tunnel and back to the house, consumed in my thoughts about the stranger. (Little did I know, Erik's musical spell on me was starting to fade.)

When I finally got back to house, I noticed that Erik wasn't there! So I decided to wander around the house. I walked into the room where that beautiful wedding gown was still hanging.

As soon as I saw it, I sighed; was this what I really wanted? Did I want to marry Erik, and stay down here for the rest of my life? And then I asked myself the biggest question of all: Do I love Erik? The moment I asked myself that, something seemed to snap and I felt like I was walking up from a long dream. I looked up at the gown and asked myself the question again: Do I LOVE Erik? Tears came to my eyes as I realized the true answer. I then whispered in a soft voice: "I love you…"

I then said in a louder voice, with growing confidence in myself. "I love you."

I then felt like shouting it to the world! "I Love You-"

"Christine!"


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is gonna focus more on Christine, but don't worry E/M fans, there's gonna be more E/M later. I promise you.

I gasped; it was Erik! I rushed out of the back room and looked out the window and saw him trudging up to the house. I looked down at my muddy hem and rushed into my bedroom to change my gown and run a brush through my hair.

"Christine! Where are you?!" He shouted.

I stuck my head out the window; "I'm in my room!" I shouted back as I saw him bounding up to the house. I sighed as I went out to meet him.

"Hello, Erik." I greeted him as he came through the door.

He had a funny look on his face as he said; "Christine, you look frightened. What's the matter?"

I quickly regained my composure and smiled. "No dear, nothing's wrong, I…was just worried about you!" I finished quickly, trying to convince him that I was still in love with him. I wondered how long I could pull that off…

A few weeks later, I grew sick of the charade. I didn't love Erik, I loved Raoul, but he was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I was sitting in my room one evening, trying to think of a solution to my problem. Then a thought suddenly came to mind. Madame Giry had told her once "that if you have a problem and can't solve it, get away from it." So after thinking it through, I decided that the only thing to do now was to run away.

Late one night, I waited until Erik was asleep before I got out of bed. I quietly gathered my things and went towards Erik's room. I looked in and saw him sleeping soundly. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the front door. I then silently began to turn the locks, once the door was open; I snuck out and quickly walked to the lake. I was just about to get into the boat when I heard a faint voice calling out to me.

"_Christine, Christine…" _

I had to bite my tongue to avoid from screaming out. I frantically looked around me and then realized that it wasn't coming from the house, but from the tunnel that I was in a few weeks ago. I took a deep breath and walked back in there, unaware of what was going to happen…

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Please review though!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for the nice reviews! You all make me very happy! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

With every step I took, the feeling of wanting to go back grew. But the voice still called my name.

"_Christine, Christine!"_

So I kept going, and the voice led me back to the prisoner's door. Inside I heard what sounded like sobbing.

"Christine! Oh my Christine! How I wish I could see you again!"

I gasped softly.

"Raoul?" I whispered. His head jerked up at the sound of my voice.

"Christine?! No it can't be! God, when will I stop dreaming of you? Every day, I can see you standing in front of me, you hold out your hand, but I can't take it! Oh, Christine!" He sobbed.

"Don't cry anyone, my love." I whispered; I then began to sing softly.

_I'm here, with you beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

"Christine? Are you really there?" He asked.

"Yes!" I cried. "I'm behind the door that you speak of! Oh, Raoul! Erik told me you were dead! And then- Oh no!"

"What has that bastard done to you?!" He demanded.

"Nothing, nothing! I just remembered that I had gotten myself engaged to him without really knowing it!"

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, that night after he had told me of your death, he began to play and sing, and I found myself so entranced by his music that when he asked me to marry him, I said yes!"

"Oh, Christine-" Raoul groaned.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm not going to go through with it." I told him. "I have my things gathered, so I can free you and we can leave tonight."

"You'll have to get the keys though. Do you know where he keeps them?"

I thought for a moment. "By his bedside."

"Do you think you can get to them?" I bit my lip in determination; "I'll try. I'll be back soon." I said as I started to walk away.

"Good luck my love." I could hear him as I went back to the last place I wanted to be right now…

Once I was inside, I headed straight for Erik's bedroom. I cracked the door and my eyes immediately fell on the keys. "Perfect." I whispered. I then started walking toward the night table. I reached out and placed my trembling hand on the keys as I glanced over at the sleeping Erik. (Actually, he was snoring quite loudly.) I silently picked the keys up and started toward the door, when all of the sudden, I heard a thud outside. I placed my free hand over my mouth to keep from screaming, as I rushed (quietly) out of the room.

I quickly ran out of the house, clinging to the shadows and trying to see what it was that made the noise. When I saw the cost was clear, I quietly ran to Raoul's cell, but I did not know at the time that I was being watched…

A/N: Yay! Raoul's alive! Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's another chapter!

The moment I got to Raoul's cell, I let out a sigh of relief. (This surprised me, because I wasn't even aware that I was holding my breath for that long.) I opened the cell as quickly as I could and rushed in. I then kneeled down, undid the locks and took off his chains. He pulled me to him and whispered:

"Oh Christine, do you know how much I've wanted to hold you again?"

"Just as much as I wanted to you hold me again." I whispered back.

I wanted to stay in his embrace, but I knew that we had to leave right now if we didn't want to get caught.

"Come, we must hurry." I told him. He nodded and followed me out of the cell.

We ran quietly through the catacombs until we reached the lake. There, sitting on the lake, was a lone boat. We quickly went to it. Raoul got in, but I hesitated, was it right for me to be running away like this? I looked back up toward the house with tears in my eyes. What would my Angel think of me doing this? I glanced back at Raoul. I then remember something that Erik once told me.

"_I just want you to be happy…"_

"_If he wants me to be happy…" _I thought. _"Then this can't be wrong." _

"Christine." Raoul's voice broke through my thoughts. "We really should go right now…" He paused. "That is…if you still want to."

The look on his face made me want to cry. I nodded. I then looked back up at the house and whispered:

"_Au reviour mon ange…" _

I then got into the boat with Raoul and we went away from the place that I had only found unhappiness in.

We floated in that labyrinth from a little while in silence before Raoul asked softly;

"Christine, is this what you really want?"

I looked up at him with a look of confusion; but he didn't look at me, but went on.

"He can give you music, the one thing I can't give you. What do I have to offer compared to the one love in your life?"

"_Your love." _I answered, looking him straight in the eye. I then continued. "Raoul, a melody is nothing compared to an embrace. Raoul, lyrics can't substitute a kiss. I thought they could when I left you, but…I was wrong."

He was about to say something, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"No, let me finish. My love for music can't measure up to the love I feel for you. I love _you, _Raoul."

"Oh, Christine-" He breathed.

He was just about to kiss me when we both felt the boat stop. We looked up and gasped! There, standing on the bank of the river, blocking the entrance to our escape, were a band of gypsies! We tried to get away, but the men grabbed us and dragged us into the catacombs, to a place unknown to me and Raoul, and there would await our fate…

A/N: Ohh! I cliffie! Review and I might update!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's a new chapter! I also wanted to thank you for all your reviews Fancy-Pants Lockhart. Enjoy!

It didn't take us long to get to our destination, but when the gypsies opened the door, I gasped; for there, standing in the middle of the room, was an enraged Erik.

"Did you really think that you could get away so easily?!" He asked me.

The gypsies pushed me into the room, but they were still holding on to Raoul. Erik looked toward his men.

"Take him outside." He ordered; gesturing to Raoul.

"No!" I screamed as the door slammed. I quickly ran over to Erik and grabbed the lapels of his cloak.

"What are you going to do with him?!" I cried. Erik shrugged me off. "Please don't hurt him!" I pleaded as I fell to my knees.

"And why shouldn't I?!" He yelled as he turned his back to me. "All he has done is caused me problems!" I looked up at him.

"_Your _problems? _YOUR _PROBLEMS?! Is that all that matters is _your_ well-being?" He glared at me but then turned his back on me again. "Don't I even matter to you anymore?!" I sobbed. He quickly turned back to me.

"Of course, Christine. You're my everything."

I shook my head. "You lie…YOU LIE! That's all you have ever done to me is LIE! I don't even know who you are anymore!" He then grabbed me and pinned me to the wall, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt me, so he let me go and walked away from me.

"You say I lie…" He began. He then spun around and looked at me. "But there is one thing I have said that is truth. I love you, Christine." I sighed as he turned his back on me once again.

"Erik…" He looked at me. "I looked upon you as my teacher, as my mentor, never as my lover." I murmured.

Erik seemed taken aback by this, as he finally realized my true feelings for him, that I love him like a daughter loves a father, that the love I felt for him was different from the love I felt for Raoul. I then walked over to him, removed his mask and kissed his forehead. He tried to look away from me, but I place my hand under his chin and turned his face toward me.

"Erik, you once told me that you just wanted me to be happy."

Erik gazed at me with a look of revelation on his face. "You're right." He told me determinately.

He then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Let the viscount go." He ordered his men. The men were upset at the thought of letting a prisoner go unharmed.

"But-"

Erik held up his hand. "Let him go." He said firmly.

The gypsies released Raoul and Erik walked over to him. He placed his bony hand on Raoul's shoulder. My heart leaped in my throat, worried that Erik might try to hurt my beloved.

But no, Erik just stood there and said; "Be good to for me."

Raoul didn't say anything, but nodded. Erik then turned to the gypsies and said;

"You can go now; I no longer need your services." The gypsy men nodded and slipped away, into the shadows of the tunnel.

I then walked over to the two men. Erik looked at me and Raoul and said; "Come, let's get you out of here."

Once we got to the entrance of the tunnel, Raoul and I were just about to leave when I stopped.

"Erik, will we see you again?" I asked.

He nodded. "If you wish, now go."

We both turned and were about to go our separate ways, when I looked at Raoul with a question in my eyes. He stared at me for a moment and then nodded. I turned back towards Erik.

"Erik!" I called; he stopped and looked toward me and Raoul. I swallowed and then said;

"Raoul and I would be honored to you could come to our wedding." Erik stared at us for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I wouldn't want to ruin it for you."

"But-" I started, but Erik stopped me.

"I'll be down here if you ever need me." And with that, he disappeared into his dark domain. I stared into the darkness for a moment before I felt Raoul's hand on my shoulder.

"Come, Christine." He turned to go, but I stopped him, snaked my arms around his neck, and kissed with all of the love and passion that I felt for him and he returned it. I then broke the kiss and whispered;

"We're free."

A/N: It ain't over yet! So please don't stop reviewing!


	15. Epilogue

A/N: Here's the last chapter of my story! I want to thank you all again for the nice reviews! Enjoy!

It was a few months later, and I stood in my bedroom at the de Chagny Manor in my wedding gown. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to be united with my beloved Raoul forever, with nothing to tear us apart. I was finally free from the darkness that had trapped me. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Meg's voice.

"Oh, Christine! You look beautiful!"

I turned around to see my Maid-of-Honor, Meg, gaping at me. I smiled; for she too, looked beautiful in her own way. Her long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail with a lavender ribbon that matched the color of her short-sleeved dress. She then handed me my bouquet of yellow roses that matched the ones in my hair and said;

"Mama says that it's time to go to the church."

I nodded and turned around to look at the mirror. I took and deep breath to calm my nerves and thought;

"_Well, here goes." _

When we got to the church I was a nervous wreck. I felt jittery and breath came out in quick little gasps. I wondered if Raoul was feeling the same way. I stood waiting behind the closed doors. Meg was in front of me.

"Don't worry Christine." She whispered. "Just think of it as another performance."

I felt calmer after that. But when I heard the organ music, tears came to my eyes.

"_I wish Erik was here to see this." _

I thought as I started to walk down the aisle. I quickly forgot that though when I saw my nervous bridegroom standing up there by the altar, gazing at me with love in his eyes.

Raoul then took my hand and we both said our vows. When the priest had pronounced us man and wife, Raoul leaned down and we shared our first kiss as husband and wife.

"I love you." I murmured after we broke the kiss. Raoul smiled down at me.

"I love you too, Christine, my Little Lotte."

We both quickly made our way down the aisle, but a silhouette stopped us at the end. I tightened my hold on Raoul as the stranger stepped out of the shadows. It was Erik!

"But-but you said you weren't going to come!" I said as I stood there in shock.

Erik shrugged his shoulders and said softly; "You really must learn not to believe everything your Erik says, my child."

He then took a step forward before asking;

"Monsieur, would you do me the honor of allowing me to kiss the bride?"

I looked up at Raoul, he nodded and gently let go of me. I walked over to Erik and kissed him softly.

I then broke the kiss, sure, Erik's kiss was nice, but it was nothing compared to my beloved's. Erik then looked over toward the door and Raoul and I followed his gaze.

There stood Meg, smiling as if it was her wedding day as she walked over to us.

She then took Erik's hand and said softly;

"Erik and I would like to congratulate you, and perhaps…" She paused to look at Erik, who nodded.

"You should congratulate us too."

"What for?" I asked.

Erik smiled a genuine smile. "Meg and I are engaged."

I smiled and squeezed my friend. "Congratulations!" I cried.

I then drew Erik aside while Raoul congratulated Meg. "When did this happen?"

"A few months ago." He answered. "While I was giving Meg her dancing lessons."

I smiled; I knew something good would come out of Erik giving Meg those lessons.

Later, after Raoul and I had said our goodbyes to Erik and Meg, we got into the carriage waiting for us. We then started the trip home.

"Are you happy, Christine?" Raoul asked me. I leaned over and kissed him.

"More than ever before." I whispered after breaking the kiss.

"More than ever before."

_Finis_

A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you all enjoyed the story! Now that you're done reading this, please review my other stuff! Bye!


End file.
